How Life Would Be!
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: This story is just about what Cammie's life is like if she wasn't a spy and there is a secret twist, also there is lot of Zammie moments. Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls, she's awesome!
1. They figured it out already!

CHAPTER 1

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh no, I'm going to be late! Mom, why didn't you wake me up!" I yelled down to my mom. Pulling on a pair of black jeans and a green tank top. She could have at least tried to wake me up, geez...

"I did, 3 times." Mom said.

"You thought I actually woke up, you should know better!" I complained, putting on a blue, green and pink braclets.

"Just hurry up, we're both going to be late." Mom said.

"Alright, but still..." I said.

I got my school bag and went downstairs. Mom was already in the car, I grabbed an apple and went to the passenger's seat. I arrived at school just in time, I mean, if I ran. There are some Pros and Cons about having your mom as your principal.

PRO: Most of the time, she won't rat you at

CON: The other half of the time she will.

PRO: I get extra study time.

CON: I get extra study time.

PRO: She can help me with my school work and knows exactly what I'm studying.

CON: I was learning earlier than others, I didn't go to school earlier, but she made me learn everything she thought I needed to know.

I made it into homeroom just as the bell rang, the teacher came in a minute after I did. "Everyone settle down, we're going to begin today's lesson..." Mr. Wikly said. I completely zoned out considering I noticed I was being stared at, I looked back a bit, but tried not to get noticed. There he was again, staring at me, it was Zach. Why does he stare at me everyday? I can't focus knowing he's staring at me. He is Zach Goode, almost every girl in my class has a crush on him, but not me, well... maybe a little, but not as much as the rest of them. Bex doesn't have a crush on him, but she's the only one in this class. She has a crush on a boy named Grant, he sits next to Zach.

"Zach, answer the next question. What is 57 multiplied by 18?" Mr. Wikly asked.

Zach didn't even hesitate at answering "that would be 1026." HE WAS STILL STARING AT ME! What's his problem? Could be actually just be facing forward? Am I just being paranoid?

Soon the bell for lunch rang, I went to my usual table with Bex and met up with Liz and Macey. "Cammie, you seem to be thinking about something, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"It's nothing, but..." I trailed off.

"Who is it?" Macey asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, acting oblivious. I knew Macey would find out, but not this soon. She isn't as smart as me at school, but she's a genius when it comes to boys and clothes and makeup and... well, you get the picture.

"It's written all over your face." Macey said.

"It... is?" I aksed. WHAT?! What does that mean? It's not, right? RIGHT?!

"Who do you have a crush on?" Macey asked.

"You like someone?" Bex asked, excitedly.

I noticed that both Zach and Josh looked over. I could make Josh jealous! "Well, I guess I like him a little..." I said.

"A little? Get real, you like him more than just a little, I can tell. What's his name?" Macey asked.

I sighed and said "His name is Jake."

"Jake huh?" Macey said, as if she was trying it on for size.

"Jake? He sounds strong!" Bex squealed.

"He's strong, sweet, hot, but he's completely oblivious." I said. Lie.

"knowing Macey, that won't be the case for long." Liz said.

"I completely agree." Bex said.

* * *

**This is just for fun, but still review!!!!! It's a bit short though... Oh well!!!!!!**


	2. Study Date!

CHAPTER 2

**Cammie's POV**

School ended, but like always Mom had school stuff to attend to so I ended up walking home, alone. Or so I thought...

"Hey! Wait up! Gallagher girl!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Zach, how persistant can he get?

"Just who are you calling Gallagher girl?" I asked coldly.

"Touchy. Gallagher girl, from the school name, Gillian Gallagher High School." Zach said. WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM?!

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"First of all, I live next to you, you do the math. And you drop this at school..." Zach said, handing me my math text book.

"Oh, I didn't realize I droped it... thanks..." I said, taking the text book from him. Well... maybe he's not that bad, even if he can be an obnoxious, cocky... I would say idiot, but he's really smart, maybe even smarter than me, maybe... "I would be in trouble if I did have this, I would probably fail the math test tomorrow."

"You? But you're like the smartest girl in class, maybe even in the whole grade." Zach said. Okay, so he can be a bit sweet, but... NO, NO,NO! I don't like him, I don't... it's just not possible...

"Yeah, well not in math. When it comes to math... I'm an absolute idiot." I said. Wait! Why am I telling him that?! This isn't happening, please tell me I'm dreaming, PLEASE!

"I could help you if you want, how about it?" Zach asked.

"Sure." I said. Why did I have to say yes? I MEANT NO! No, no, no!

"Alright, let's do it." Zach said.

"Sure..." I said. That's all I can manage to say. I just... he's... when I'm around him, why do I feel so... nervous?

**Zach's POV**

That didn't take much effort to convice her, oh well... she's so easy to deal with. Anyways, we finally arrived at her house. I got in and saw... it was really neat, a bit too neat. "Is your family a family of neat freaks?" I asked, lets see how fun it is to tease her.

"Hey! Stop insulting my family! What? Do you hate neat places?" Cammie asked.

"What? No, that's not what I meant..." I said. OH GOD! I'm screwed! She's going to hate me for sure!

"Either way, my room isn't as neat. If you think my family are neat freaks, then I'd be considered the odd one out." Cammie said.

"I'm glad." I teased.

"Come on." Cammie said. Come on? What does she mean? Where are we going?

"Where to?" I asked.

"The only messy room in the house, my room." Cammie said. She's taking me to her room, awesome, normal teenage girls wouldn't take a guy to their room when no parents are home. Well, except for sluts, but the question is if she's a slut... Either way, she led me upstairs to her room. She was right, it is messy.

"This is still in your house? It's the exact opposite, didn't expect this much." I joked.

She actually laughed at my joke... wow... "Yes, it's still in my house." Cammie said. She... I guess she likes funny guys, this'll be easy. Just then I noticed she was staring at me from the corner of her eyes, so I do what I usually do, I grinned at her. When she saw my grin, she quickly turned her head. Could it be she's getting nervous? Too easy...

**Cammie's POV**

"We should get started." I said, trying to get him on task and for me to stop thinking about how much I like him. I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! What's wrong with me?!

"Yeah, do you remember what the test is about?" Zach asked. Don't tell me he forgot. "I forgot." I can't believe he forgot, he actually forgot. Geez, does he take anything seriously?

"Oh boy... this is going to be a long day. It's mostly about multiplying high numbers, square roots, math problems and fractions." I said. I'm good at math problem and multiplying, but that's it.

"Okay, are you good at any?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, I'm good at math problem and multiplying." I said.

"Okay, this should be easy, square roots and fractions are easy, we'll be finished with time to spare." Zach said. He started explaining to me about square roots, it was all sinking in, he explains it so easily.

"Do you get it?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, it's so simple." I said.

"Good, let's move on." Zach said. That's weird, he's focused on work instead of harasing me. Either way, soon enough, I understood how to solve fractions easier. "How do you feel about fractions now?"

"They're easier." I said. But then he leaned so he was only about 4 inches from my face.

"How do you feel about me?" Zach asked.

"What? I... Um..." I started, but before I could manage to say something he started leaning closer. I could easily push him or stop him from kissing me, but... I don't want to, I want to kiss him, I want to feel him warm lips against mine. And I did, his lips pressed against mine, HE WAS KISSING ME! It felt so good, he put his arms around my waist, he pulled me in closer. He stopped the kiss for a moment, we were only an inch away.

"How do you feel about me?" Zach whisered.

"I... I like... you." I finally said, I admitted the truth. He grinned after hearing that, then he pulled me in for a long kiss.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Is there anything I could do better? REVIEW and tell me!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Possible Boyfriend!

CHAPTER 3

**Zach's POV**

She finally understood, she finally said she likes me, it's about time... We were kissing for around 10 minutes, then I heard a car pull into the driveway. I ended the kiss and said "Cam, you're mom is home, we should, you know... at least pretend to study."

"Yeah, let's _study_." Cammie said.

"Cammie, I'm home." Cammie's mom said, calling up to her. She peered into the room and we turned around to see her. "Oh hello, you're Zach, right?"

"Yeah, that's me." I said. She doesn't even remember her own neighbour, that's just sad.

"It's so nice to meet you." she said, grinning mostly at Cammie, Cammie just gave her a _it's-not-like-that_ smile. We all know that's a lie, Cammie's mom raised her eyebrows at Cammie.

"I was just helping her study for the math test tomorrow." I said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about the math test. That was sweet of you Zach, Cammie isn't that good at math." she said.

"Yeah, I realize that." I said.

"Well, good luck with the _studying_ and the test tomorrow." she said, then went downstairs.

**Cammie's POV**

"Do you think she suspected anything?" Zach asked.

"I know she suspected something, it was a complete give away, did you hear how she said good luck with the studying, she knows for sure." I said. Yup, she knows, that's for sure. She always knows, I can't remember when she hasn't known about something like this. No wonder she didn't like Josh.

"Maybe you're being paranoid." Zach suggested.

"NO! I! AM! NOT!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, okay. You're not paranoid, I get it. Anyways, there's another reason I wanted to help you study..." Zach trailed off.

"Besides kissing me." I mentioned.

"Yes, besides kissing you." Zach said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a dance... this satuday... I was wondering, well... if you'd..." Zach trailed off.

"Aww~ you're the most popular guy in class according to the girls, you're full of yourself, but you can't ask me out on a little date, so cute." I teased.

"Gallagher girl, do you want to go?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, hm... would I go with you or not?" I teased.

"Gallagher girl, yes or no?" Zach asked again.

"I suppose I'll go with you." I said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 6:00pm." Zach said.

"How about I just meet you there?" I asked.

"Ok...ay..." Zach said. Then we actually started studying. Shocker. After like an hour, he had to go home. I went down for dinner, mom was already sitting at the table.

"Cam, how did your _studying_ go?" Mom asked. It's officaial, she knows.

"It went great, better than great, I'll ace the test." I said.

"You better, or else you won't be able to go to your little dance." Mom said, grinning.

My face was blank. "Were you eavesdropping?" I asked.

"Tycnically it's not eavesdropping if you're in my house." she said.

"Either way... that's so unfair, I get good grades, so I should be allowed to go." I complained.

"You will get to go if you ace the test and I will accept Zach as your new boyfriend as well." Mom said.

"I'LL ACE IT!" I exclaimed, shooting out of my seat.

"I knew you would after hearing that..." Mom mumbled.

After dinner, I went up to my room. I took my phone out and looked through the contacts, found Bex and called her.

"Hello?" Bex said.

"Hi Bex." I said.

"Cammie, what's going on?" she asked.

"I got big news about you know who." I said.

"You mean Zach?" Bex asked.

"Yes about Zach." I said.

"What is it? I gotta know!" Bex whined.

"Well, he was helping me study for the math test tomorrow and when we finished, he..." I trailed off.

"Don't leave me there! WHAT DID HE DO?!" Bex asked.

"Okay, okay. He kissed me, but then my mom came home." I said. Okay so I skipped through a bit, but still... "He also asked me to go to the dance on saturday. Later, he left. I went to eat dinner with my mother, she asked how the studying went."

"Then what happened?" Bex asked.

"I said it went good and she said if I ace the test she'll let me go to the dance and let Zach be my new boyfriend." I said.

"Wait! How did she know about the dance?" Bex asked.

"It's my mom, she finds out things very easily." I said.

"True, very true. Thanks for the update, I'll have a plan by tomorrow, be sure of it." Bex said, then she hung up.

"A plan? Oh no, Bex's plan's are never good." I said. Then I went to bed, waiting for the test day to come, the day that will determine if I get to go to the dance with my possible new boyfriend.

* * *

**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Review it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Tests and Memories!

CHAPTER 4

**Cammie's POV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ It was my alarm clock going off, I simply groaned at the noise. _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "_NO~ Leave me alone..." I complained. I'm obvious still half asleep._ BEEP! BEEP! BE--_ It suddenly stopped, I poked my head out from under my bed covers, mom turned it off.

"Cammie, you have to get up now, don't you have that test today? Did you forget what's riding on it?" Mom asked. She always has to spoil everything... it always happens.

I groaned, but said "yeah, yeah, I know. I can't go to the dance if I don't ace it and I can't have a new boyfriend if I don't ace it, I KNOW!" She began to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Cammie, you need to hurry up if you want to get there in time, isn't your test first period?" she asked.

"Um... yeah." I said, but I just didn't understand what she was getting at.

"And if you're late, don't they subtract points?" Mom asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh god... THEY DO! I'm so dead!" I yelled, jumping out of my bed. She left smiling, she was enjoying this too much... I slipped on a black skirt, it goes to 2 inches above my knee. I put on a dark purple tank top. Then I heard some noises coming from outside. I looked out my window and saw him, it zach! His room is right across from mine! I never knew that before...

"Gallagher girl, what's with all the racket?" Zach asked, he was still half-asleep.

"The test is today, if you're late they'll subtract points. My mom found out about the dance and you. If I don't ace this test, I can't go to the dance! Oh, and if I do ace it, she said that you can be my boyfriend." I said, blushing.

"Oh really? Well, you better ace it." Zach said grinning.

"I don't have time for this." I said. I went over to my jewlery box and picked a black, purple and another black braclet. I put on loop earrings and picked up my bag. "Oh Zach? Did I forget to mention that on monday, wednesdays and fridays my mom has school stuff to attend to, therefore I have to walk? So, undoubtly I'm going to be late." I explained.

"Uh oh..." Zach said.

"Yeah, uh oh." I said.

"I'll walk you to school, don't worry, I know a shortcut." Zach said.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll meet you outside in 5 minuts." Zach said.

"Okay." I said, then I went downstairs and had a bowl of fruit loops. 5 minutes passed, so I went outside. As I came out, I saw Zach come out, the exact same time. How does he do it?

"Let's go Gallagher girl." he said.

"Okay." I said.

**Zach's POV**

We had to go the normal way to school for a while, but then we came to an alleyway. "Where does this way lead?" Cammie asked.

"You'll see." I said.

"Tell me!" Cammie insisted.

"Nope." I said, popping the p.

"Oh, come on." Cammie insisted.

"Sorry, gallagher girl, you'll see soon enough." I said.

"Zach..." Cammie started, but then she saw where I was leading her. "It's... beautiful..."

"Yeah, it is." I said. The scenary consisted of beautiful flowers such as rose bushes, Iris flowers, tulips, violets, Chrysanthemums and Dahlias. Also, in the morning, the sun is at a perfect angle that this place looks even more beautiful.

"How long did you know about this place?" Cammie asked.

"Hm... since I was... 8 years old. I was wandering around town and stumbled upon this place." I said.

"Wow, you knew about it for that long." Cammie said.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said. In like 5 minutes we arrived at school and got in the classroom.

"Good luck." I whispered to Cammie well the teacher was handing out the test.

"Thanks." Cammie whispered back.

I was good at math, so this was no problem. But Cammie looks like she's stressing, big time. This isn't going to turn out well, there goes my chance at taking to the dance.

**Cammie's POV**

I'm so dead, this is IMPOSSIBLE! Okay, I finished the easy stuff, but now it's the stuff Zach helped me with. Only time will tell... Anyways, when the tests were all handed in, I was really worried, I couldn't have aced it, there's no way! Oh, did I forget to mention that the teachers here tell you your mark in front of the whole class. He was telling some of the kid's marks, then I heard Zach's name.

"Zach Goode, you got an A." The teacher said, Zach was smirking when he heard that. The teacher said some more people's marks, then I heard it, my name. "Cammie Morgan, you got an A-" Thank god! And yes, even the teachers call me by Cammie. I was scared there for a second... Wait a minute! That means I get to go to the dance with Zach, I get to have him as my boyfriend, when did I start to want to be... his girlfriend? When did I start liking him? I don't even know that much, but I do know that I like him.

"Good job." Zach whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered back.

"Looks like we get our date on saturday." Zach whispered.

"Um... yeah." I said, luckily he's behind me, so he couldn't see me blushing.

Then when the day ended, Zach I took the shortcut home together. Once we were actually in the shortcut with the flowers and everything, he slipped his hand into mine! But then, something ruined the whole moment, my blackberry cell phone went off. The ring tone was 'Breakout' by Miley Cyrus, therefore it was Bex. "Hi Bex." I said.

"Hey, I'll be at your house in 10 minutes, okay? We have to go over plans for your date. Macey and Liz are coming too." Bex said.

"What?! No Bex, you don't need--" I started but before I could finish, she started.

"See ya in 10 minutes." Bex said, then she hung up. I put my phone away, annoyedly.

**Zach's POV**

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh that? Um... no, it was nothing." Cammie rambled on. Somehow I really doubt it was nothing. It was most likely about me, being her new boyfriend and all, we our going to have our first date on saturday, I guess it makes sense.

"If you say so Gallagher girl." I said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, you know... at the dance. Actually... you _can_ pick me up if you want, now that my mom knows about it and everything." Cammie said. That's good, that way I get more time with Cammie.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6:00pm." I said.

"Okay, See ya later." Cammie said, then she went in her house.

**Cammie's POV**

I can't wait 'til tommorw! Oh wait... oh no! They're coming over, but I really doubt that's a good thing. I went into the kitchen, got a glass of orange juice and an apple. Just then, the doorbell rang. Oh god... it's probably Bex... I went to the door and saw Bex, Liz and Macey. They all greeted me with a hi, then came in. "Cammie, did you figure out what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Bex asked. I could easily tell that she was hoping I would say no, which by the way, I didn't yet, I had barely been in my house today.

"No, not yet..." I said.

"Good, we all know you're not too good at deciding what to wear." Macey said, which by the way, I took very offensively... not. I know I'm not the best with deciding what to wear.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out." Liz said.

"Thanks..." I trailed off. We all headed upstairs to my room, guess who was at his window staring at me when we came in my room... you guessed it, it was Zach! The girls noticed he was staring at me right away.

"Cammie, such a lucky girl." Bex teased.

"Bex." I warned her. Then I shot her a _shut-up-or-else _look.

"Fine..." Bex mumbled.

"You must be Zach." Macey said, looking at him. Almost as if she wwas looking if he's worth my time and if he's my type. "Cammie, nice choice." Once I heard that, I started to blush, but tried to hide it. But I knew Zach saw me blushing, considering he started grinning.

"Oh, so you're Zach?" Liz said, but then she whispered "are you sure he's your type?" to me.

"Um... well... pretty sure." I said.

"Oh god... he is or he isn't, there's not probably, pretty sure or whatever. Yes or no, which is it?" Macey asked.

"Oh, I guess you don't know his true nature yet, buys usually show their true nature when they're deeper in a relationship. You should already know that, I mean, you did find out with..." Bex trailed off.

**Bex's POV**

Oh no, I shouldn't have said anything. He was her first boyfriend, but he wasn't right for her, after all, he did cheat on her. Not just with one girl either, but with 2 or 3, I forgot how many but it wasn't one, that's for sure. Liz elbowed me in the side and gave me a _what-should-we-do _look. I really didn't know what to do, he left her heartbroken.

**Liz's POV**

I really don't know what to do, I don't think any of us do. Cammie isn't over Josh yet, even though it's been a month or 2, I guess I would be the same... she is just as confused as us, no, she's even more confused. Bex just had to say that, why did she do it? She wasn't thinking about what she was saying until she said it, Cammie was acting like she was over him, like she was happy. What can we do for her?

**Macey's POV**

She is always putting everything and everyone before her, we didn't even notice she was in pain, her heart is healing, but the question is, when will she be over him? Will Josh try to get her back now that she has a new boyfriend? Will Zach have to deal with a little competition? Who will Cammie choose?

**Zach's POV**

I never heard what happened between her and her old boyfriend, but it doesn't matter too much. The point is that they're over and we're just begining. But I saw it in her eyes when she answered to what Bex said. Her voice was cracking, her eyes looked hurt and lonely when she said "Josh..." Josh is an idiot if he did something bad to her, it surely hurt her deep. I won't ever let her go through that again, I'm different from him. Just then, she changed her whole appearance, her frown turned into a forced smile. If you didn't see the scene before, you would think she's happy and that nothings wrong. But her eyes tell me different, they still look the same. "Guys, don't worry about me, Josh and me are done forever. Now I have a way better boyfriend." Then she glanced over to me, her smile wasn't forced when she looked at me, I even saw a flicker of happiness and honesty in her eyes.

* * *

**This chapter is the longest yet!!!!! Tell me what you think should happen next, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Clothes and Trust!

CHAPTER 5

**Cammie's POV**

Sure, I can't handle thinking about Josh too much, but what I said is true, I have a great new boyfriend. He is nothing like Josh, or... at least I hope so... Anyways, Bex wanted to get on with the planning. "Josh, sorry but we have to do _something_, Cammie will see you later." Bex said, then she closed my curtains. "Okay, Cammie... we're going to help you get ready, tell you stuff you need to know for your date."

"Yeah, you're not too good at the whole... dating thing." Liz said.

"Hey!" I shouted at them.

"Sorry Cammie, but it's true." Bex said.

"She's right. You need to know what to say, how to act, you need to know everything. Boys can sometimes be difficult to understand, sometimes it's plain to see what they're thinking, but then again... Hey, don't worry you'll be fine, _I'll_ teach you. Bex, you should listen too, there's a reason you go through a lot of boyfriends. You're _almost_ as bad as Cammie, considering most of the guys you date, end up being scared of you." Macey explained. Sadly, it's true. Bex is a bit... aggresive... But what's wrong with me? I don't understand what's wrong with me? I mean, I last a few months with... Josh... NO! STOP IT! Stop thinking about that jerk!

"Is it my fault if they're not brave enough to stand up for, that's what I'm waiting for! Someone who isn't afraid to speak his mind, someone who isn't afraid of me!" Bex exclaimed, her eyes shining. She was obviously thinking of her crush, Grant.

"I have an idea. Bex, why don't you invite Grant ot the dance?" Liz asked.

"That's... that's a great idea! We should all get dates to be there with Cammie." Bex said.

"Cammie will be with Zach, Bex will be with Grant, Liz... you can go with that guy in your class you have a crush on, what was his name again? Oh right! Jonas, right?" Macey asked.

"Yeah... that's his name..." Liz said, her cheeks were turning red.

"Macey, which guy are you planning on going with and then dumping?" I asked, insultingly.

"Hey... if he's worth my time, doubt he will be, but if he is, I'll keep him around for a while." Macey said.

"So who is this mystery man." Bex asked, anxiously.

"His name is Hunter Cole." Macey said.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from the grade above us?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Macey asked.

"Never mind..." Liz trailed off.

"Anyways, we'll help you pick your clothes." Macey said. She was looking through my clothes, I had to try on numorous stuff.

"Okay." I said. Then Macey looked through my clothes again, she finally decided on what I'm going to wear. She picked out a black tube top and a white mini skirt **(If you can't imagine it go to: ./wp-content/images/2009/01/black-multiway-tube-top_). **I also wore some black 2 inch high heels. "You look... hot. And that's really saying something for you."

"HEY!" I yelled. Okay, I know it's true, but it's still offensive hearing it.

"Don't get me wrong, you're cute, but not hot." Macey said. Okay, I guess that's a bit better, but still...

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

"Okay, we'll be here at 5:00 to get ready." Liz said.

"Okay, see you later." I said, then they left. Thank god... I changed back into my clothes I had on before. Then I opened the curtains and light poured in, I saw Zach at his window.

"Hey there Gallagher girl." Zach said.

"Were you there the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah, waiting for you." Zach said. He was waiting for me? He was waiting for me?! HE WAS WAITING FOR ME?! How sweet is that? Sweet... he can't be Zach... either way, I started to blush.

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked.

"No one else to talk to." Zach said. I should've known...

"Oh, is that it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah..." Zach trailed off.

"Oh really? Then what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I dunno, how about you tell me what you _really _are like?" Zach asked.

"What do you mean? You know what I'm like, We have been living beside eachother since we were 4 after all, plus, we do go to school with eachother. You know what I'm like." I said.

**Zach's POV**

"No, that's just a shield you put up to protect yourself, tell me what you really are like." I said.

"I... I don't know what you mean..." Cammie said, obviously lying.

"Gallagher girl, what don't you trust me? You can tell me who you really are." I said.

"I don't know what you mean." Cammie said slowly, obviously wanting me to back off.

"Cammie!" I snapped. I took a moment to calm myself. "You just shield yourself from being hurt again, you can't trust anyone, but that's what's going to hurt you in the long run. You need to learn that getting hurt is part of being alive, you need to understand that you can trust me, I won't hurt you... at least not on purpose." The question is, will I get through to her?

* * *

** Will Zach get through to Cammie? Will she ever truly be able to trust him? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	6. The Dance!

CHAPTER 6

**Cammie's POV**

He... he's actually figuring it out... can I trust him? Can I _really_ trust him? "Cammie, you have to trust me. Plus, I completely trust you, so why can't you be the same?" Zach asked. It's just...

"Zach... it's just not that easy... I have never been good at trusting people. Not after..." I trailed off, but Zach finished for me.

"Josh." Zach said, but he said it more like a curse. The truth is that, I still love Josh. My love is wavering between Josh and Zach, why can't I just forget about Josh? Why can't I? Why can't I truly and honestly love and trust Zach? Instead of a true love for Zach, I'm a big wavering idiot. "Cammie, just give me a chance. Is that too much to ask?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should give you a chance, but... I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, closing the curtains and then I went onto my bed, I was crying... no, duh. Zach must hate me now, I didn't even give him a chance.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie... Josh did more than just break-up with her, he shattered her into a million pieces. It's almost as if her heart can never be repaired, almost... I'll repair it though, I'll show her to trust me. Anyways, I ran out of my house and ran to Cammie's house. I looked behind her mailbox, there was a little department, I found a key. Yes, I'm very clever. I unlocked the door and ran to her room, trying to remember where exactly her room is. Just then, I saw her, crying on her bed. "Cammie..." I said. Then I walked to her and sat on the bed, I sat right beside her. "Cammie, there's no reason to shut yourself out from me, I care about you so much. I have for a while, I just need you to give me a chance to show you, or I'll just take it." Then before she could answer, I kissed her, I could tell she enjoyed it. Hey, so did I. When we ended, her tears were still coming out, we were staring into eachother's eyes. She put her head against my chest.

"I'm sorry." Cammie said.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked.

"Aren't you mad at me? I still am not able to trust you, I love you, but I just can't trust you. They are two very different thing, very different." Cammie said. She's so silly.

"As long as you love me, there's still hope." I said, kissing her again.

"Yeah, you're right." Cammie said, then she was lying against my chest. I started stroking her hair, she smelled so nice. "Zach, thank you."

"Don't mention it." I whispered in her ear. Just then, I heard the door open. "Oh crap... your mom's home."

"We have to get you out of here, but how?" Cammie asked, but I already had a plan. She got off my chest and saw me opening the window/ balcony (yes, she has a balcony). "You're going to jump to your window?"

"That's the plan." I said, grinning back at her. "See ya tomorrow gallagher girl." Then I jumped to my window and made it.

"Cam, what was all that noise, is someone up here?" Mom asked, then she came in my room.

"Nope, I just had the tv on, but I just turned it off." Cammie lied. I was watching and listening to the whole thing.

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh, is that all? Are you sure Zach wasn't here?" Mom asked, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, maybe I'm just mistaken. I guess he just left his shoes when he came to help you study." Mom said, grinning, then she left. Just great... JUST GREAT! He forgot about his shoes, what am I going to do with that boy?

"Got caught, huh?" Zach asked. I went onto my balcony and saw Zach at his window.

"Yeah, maybe if _someone_ didn't leave their shoes." I accused him.

"Oh yeah, I was going to go down there, where your mom was and get them and get caught." Zach said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Anyways, I have to go, see ya tomorrow." Zach said.

"Ya, bye." I said. Then I closed the balcony door as I went in. I worked on some homework, then I went to sleep. It was finally saturday! The day of the dance! Anyways, the girls showed up and were helping me get ready, along with getting themselves ready. They told the guys that they'll be at my house and that's where they should pick them up. I had my clothes on and they helped me with everything else, I had my hair down. Then, the door bell rang. It was the guys, even the one Macey said she would bring! She actually got him to come! I'm amazed.

"Hey there gallagher girl, you look great." Zach said, watching me blush after he said it.

"Thanks, you don't look _too bad_ yourself." I said. And it was true, he looked better than not bad... he looked amazing! He was wearing a black shirt with white writing saying 'BACK OFF! SHE'S MY GIRL!' written on it. He must've put that shirt on specificly in case Josh shows up, he also had black pants. His hair is messy, but in good/hot way.

"Well, let's go then." Zach said. I nodded, then the girls headed out with their guys, Zach and I came out last. All the guys had their driving licences, so I went with Zach, alone.

**Zach's POV**

I am alone in my car with Cammie... this great, although I'm not even a bit nervous. I had one hand on the steering wheel and one slipped into her hand, she started to blush. "So, have you been to a lot of dances?" I asked. Yeah, it sounds kind of corny now that I think about it, but I'll just hope she doesn't think so.

"Um... a few..." Cammie said, but wasn't looking me in the eyes. She must've come with Josh, I hate that guy! I want to know if it was with him, but it might be painful for her...

"So... are you a good dancer?" I asked. Great, I'm asking her lame questions, maybe I'm a bit more nervous than I thought... just a bit though... or a lot... she's probably mor nervous than me...

"No, not at all." Cammie said. What? She's not a good dancer, but... if she's been to so many dances with Josh, then how come she isn't a good dance? This is confusing, oh well...

"Really? I thought you'd be a great dancer, I mean really, you're good at everything..." I trailed off. I had a feeling she was getting a bit embarrased from me thinking she's good at everything, which she is.

"I... I'm not good at everything, really I'm not." Cammie said, blushing.

"You're smart, cute, funny, okay... we both know I could go on forever, but still..." I trailed off. Cammie was blushing even more, she's so adorable when she's blushing.

"Um... well, you're one to talk, Mr. Perfect." Cammie said. I know where this is heading, but let's pretend I don't.

"I am not Mr. Perfect." I said.

"You are and you know it. You're smart, handsome, funny, cool, good at sports and you're probably even a great dancer." Cammie said.

"Well, we'll see." I said.

"Huh?" Cammie asked.

"We're here." I said. She was so happy just being with me, she must've forgotten about the dance.

"Oh, that's great." Cammie said, trying to sound glad, obviously failing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing at all..." Cammie trailed off.

"Are you worried about running into Jimmy?" I asked.

"It's Josh." Cammie said, sounding worried.

"Jimmy, Josh. It's all the same to me." I said.

"No, Josh is here!" Cammie said, she was worried and hurt just by looking at him, I could see it in her eyes.

"This is good, you can show him just how over him you are." I said, smiling.

"But, I..." Cammie trailed off.

"Gallagher girl, we came here to have a good time, so we're going to have a good time." I said, getting out of the car and going to her side, opening the door for her.

"Thanks." Cammie said.

"No problem, it's the polite thing to do." I said.

"You're polite?" Cammie asked, sounding shocked. "But that's not why I'm thanking you, thanks for cheering me up and thanks for being with me even though... nevermind, just thanks."

"No problem." I said.

**Cammie's POV**

We went inside the building where the party is being held, then met up with Macey, Bex, Liz and the guys. "Hey, look who's here." Macey said, with disgust, pointing to Josh.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Just ignore him." Macey said.

"That's kind of hard when you just pointed him out..." I muttered.

"Cammie, let's go dance." Zach said. I knew exactly why he said that, he wants to make Josh jealous. I absolutley, positively love his plan. I nodded, then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd and we started dancing. We 'accidentally' ended up dancing near Josh. 'Accidentally'. Josh looked over in my direction, he looked jealous, that's the first time I've ever seen him jealous. "I thought you said that you're a bad dancer." Okay, so maybe I am a bit better than I say I am.

"Well, I'm an okay dancer." I said, denying how good I am.

"You're more than just okay, you're fabulous." Zach said. Then, some guy bumped into me and knocked me right into Zach's arms. When I looked up, Zach was grinning at me. Oh god, he has such a cute grin! Then, the DJ turned on a slow song and of course we stayed on the dance floor, instead of going back to everyone at the food stand (the boy's idea). Josh was still staring at me, then he narrowed his eyes at Zach, he had pure jealousy. Zach must've noticed it, he had a huge/hot grin on his face. The song ended, so we decided to go back to everyone. I saw Josh close, but he didn't come over, he just kept watching Zach and I. Jealous much? It's great, he wants what he can't have.

* * *

**Do you think Josh can't get Cammie back? What will Zach do if Josh tries to get her back? How will Cammie feel about everything? What will her friends be willing to do just to protect Cammie from being broken hearted again? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review, review, review!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The Dance part II

CHAPTER 7

**Zach's POV**

Looks like someone's jealous, he had his chance to be with Cammie and he blew it. Now it's my turn, but that's the difference between me and him. I won't waste this chance, I won't break her heart. Then I noticed Bex was whispering something to Cammie, okay so it probably can't be classified as whispering. From what I heard she said "Cam, look who's getting jealous, he can't stand seeing you with another guy. He wants you now that he can't get you." I could perfectly hear Bex, but Cammie on the other hand, I could only hear little bits of what she said.

"Yeah, he's too late..." she whispered. There was other stuff she said, but I didn't quite catch it. "…his loss. I'm taken now and…" Damn! I couldn't hear the rest!

"You go girl." Bex said, and then Cammie smiled. Then Bex grabbed Grant's hand and started to pull him over to the dance floor. "Come on, let's dance!" That was last I saw of them for a while. I noticed Josh was still glaring at me; this was a good chance to make him see that he can't get her back. I slipped my arm around Cammie's waist, pulling her closer to me. She looked into my eyes, putting her arms around my neck. I could feel Josh's eyes on me; I slowly leaned closer to Cammie. Our lips met each others, her body pressed against mine. It lasted a minute until we broke off for air.

I was sure that Cammie would step away from me, but she rested against my chest, my arms were still around her waist.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach smells so nice; it feels great to be in his arms. I looked up into his green eyes, he was smirking. He leaned closer and kissed me again. That's when I felt it, someone was glaring at Zach, most likely Josh, but it felt like it was more than just Josh. "Looks like someone's jealous." Zach said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him, something felt different about… everything, us, this party, this life. I felt like something was missing, but what?

"Zach, does something feel… weird to you?" I asked.

"You mean besides the fact that we're being glared by Jimmy?" Zach asked.

"Josh." I corrected.

"Josh, Jimmy, same thing." Zach said.

"Zach." I said.

"You're probably just paranoid." Zach said, a smirk crossed his face. "Now, where were we?" He leaned in close and kissed me, pulling me closer. It felt good to be kissing Zach; I bet he thought so too. His arms were so strong around my waist, I feel so much better and safer when I'm with Zach. Wait… why wouldn't I be safe?

**Zach's POV**

Is she starting to remember? It would certainly be much easier if she remembered, but that might not be the case. This whole dance, I've been feeling eyes piercing through Cammie and me. She doesn't look very worried, but then again… she doesn't know the dangers of what she says or does. Her next move could determine her whole life, but I will protect her no matter what. Hey, if I don't who will? The kiss broke up; she was staring into my eyes. "Zach, let's go dance." Cammie said.

"Okay." I said. We went to the dance floor, the DJ just turned on a slow song, it's almost like she knew he was going to put it on.

"Oh look, it's a slow song." Cammie said, but it sounded like she did plan it, but how?

"You knew it would be a slow song didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." Cammie said.

"But how?" I asked.

"The DJ plays a slow song every 8th song, I'm not sure how I managed to remember that, but I did." Cammie said. Looks like her instincts and skills are coming back to her.

"For once you're being clever for noticing." I said, smirking.

"For once? You're one to talk." Cammie said.

The song finished and we went back, but noticed Liz and Jonas were missing. "Where did they go?" Cammie asked.

"Probably to dance, just like everyone else." I pointed out.

"Yeah, probably…" Cammie trailed off.

I could tell that she didn't believe me at all, it was obvious. She obviously forgot how to lie well. "Don't worry." I said.

"Shouldn't Bex and Grant be back by now? Macey isn't here either…" she asked. Hm… she's right, they should be back, but I can't let her worry about it.

"I'm sure that they just wanted to get some air." I said.

**Cammie's POV**

He keeps giving me excuses of why they're gone, but why? Is he hiding something? There's only one way to find out. "I'll be right back." I said, heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"The washroom." I said.

"Alright, just hurry back." Zach said.

I headed down the hall, I passed the washroom. I was peaking in every room I passed by, there was no sign of anyone. I turned the corner and saw a light coming from a partly closed door; I soundlessly walked over to the door and peaked through the crack. I saw Bex, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Grant all tied up. Standing in front of them was a tall man, he looked very suspicious. "This was all too easy; I thought Gallagher girls and blackthorne boys would have been trained better. Only two more to go, this'll be like taking candy from a baby." The man said.

"That's a really cliché line." Grant said.

"Yeah that's for sure." Bex said.

Liz and Jonas were staying quiet.

"Shut up! I can't seem to find her though, so until you tell me I will slowly and painfully torture each one of you." He said.

"That doesn't scare me." Bex said.

"Of course it wouldn't scare you, it would hurt you more to here the screams of your friends, but who will go first?" he asked, grinning evilly. "I think I'll start with your weakest link. Elizabeth Sutton." No, Liz… but what can I do?

**Zach's POV**

There is no way she's going to the washroom. I left, heading down the halls; she was nowhere to be seen. This bad! She shouldn't be alone. EVER. If I didn't find her soon it might be too late. I was running down the halls, she had to be somewhere. She might be a little hard to find though… she is the chameleon after all.

**Cammie's POV**

He was about to start torturing Liz, but then again, that's not what I had to worry about. A felt a hand on my shoulder, I was about to scream, but then a hand clamped my mouth shut.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who could that hand belong to? A little twist to her seemingly normal life!!! Is it Zach's hand? The enemy's hand? Someone else's hand? Why do her instincts tell her to stay? What will happen to her next?** **REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Remembering!

CHAPTER 8

**Cammie's POV**

The next thing I knew, I was in a hallway far away from the room where my friends are, but who is it that caught me? It was definitely a boy, his grip was strong. But I got the feeling that I met him before, even though I didn't see his face, I just got a feeling, just like when I got a feeling about my friends. But when I heard his voice, I knew who it was. "What do you think you're doing?" he said. IT WAS ZACH! He scared me half to death!

"Zach, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Okay, I know that I shouldn't be telling you this, but…" Zach was cut off by me.

"What shouldn't you be telling me? You know what's going on don't you?" I asked.

**Zach's POV**

"Just let me explain, come on Gallagher girl." I said.

"Gallagher girl? What do you mean?" Cammie asked. I guess I kinda let the Gallagher girl slip. "Wait a minute… Gallagher girl…"

"Cammie?" I asked. She looked like she was in deep thought, is she remembering what happened? "Cammie! Earth to Cammie!"

**Cammie's POV**

Zach's voice just seemed to disappear, same with everything around me. I felt like I was drifting through space, even though that's impossible. I felt like I was in a dream, what I was seeing couldn't be real. But just as I thought that, I was starting to remember, I was having a flashback.

**_FLASHBACK_**

I was simply walking down the hallway, walking past the science lab, not a smart plan. The door wasn't completely closed, there was a crack. I light blue gas started coming out from the room, the next thing I knew was that it was surrounding me. I felt like I was going to pass out, but being the spy that I am, I didn't. I started coughing, I plummeted to the ground. The gas wouldn't be as strong near the ground, it was obvious. I started crawling to a clear area, but my vision was getting blurry.

A hand reached for mine, it pulled me out from the gas. It was Zach… it's always Zach that saves me. He pulled me into his arms. "Gallagher girl, come on, snap out of it!" he yelled. He could tell that my vision was going; he picked me up and started carrying me to my mom's office. But then half way there, everything went black.

When I woke up I was in an office, I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't even seem to remember who I was. "You're finally awake." A beautiful woman said.

"Yeah… where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my office." She said.

"Okay, who are you?" I asked. Her expression turned into shock. Just then, I noticed there was a boy in the room too. And might I add he was hot!

"You don't remember anything do you?" the boy asked, his green eyes piercing through me.

"No, nothing." I said.

"Hm… well, let me fill you in." the woman paused. "My name is Rachel Morgan, I'm your mother. This is Zach; he is one of your closest friends."

"Okay, so you're my mom and he's my friend? But… who am I?" I asked. Yeah it's an odd question to ask, but I need answers.

"Oh boy…" Zach muttered.

"Well sorry, but I don't remember a thing, I don't even understand why I don't remember, this is all so confusing." I said.

"You name is Cameron Morgan, Cammie for short." Mom said.

"Oh, okay." I said. Mom exchanged a look with Zach, but I had no clue what it meant.

**Zach's POV**

Cam's mom gave me a look that told me not to tell Cammie about being a spy, only to tell her normal stuff. "Zach, I'll leave explaining everything to Cammie to you." She said.

"Alright, let's go Cammie." I said. We left the office; she kept looking at me from the corner of her eyes. "So… what do you want to know?"

"Everything." Cammie said.

"Oh boy… this'll take a while…" I said. Then I gave her the abridged version of her life.

"Okay… thanks Zach." Cammie said.

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

**Cammie's POV**

I suddenly started hearing Zach again. "Come on Cammie! Snap out of it!"

"Zach…" I said.

"It's about time…" Zach said.

"What's your problem?!" I asked/yelled.

"What? You weren't answering." He said.

"Not that. You lied to me!" I yelled.

"When was that?" he asked.

"It was a minute and 37 seconds after we left my mom's office!" I yelled, but quieter.

"You remember!" Zach exclaimed.

"Yes!" I cried. NOT ACTUALLY CRYING!!! I don't know why, but quickly went into Zach's arms, I needed him.

**Zach's POV**

She finally remembered and on top of that she was in my arms by her own choice. I really didn't see that coming. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the moment while it lasted. "Looks like you missed the real me." I said, smirking. She looked at my face and rolled her eyes, and then pushed away from me.

"We need to help Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas." Cammie said. I nodded, although I wished I could have held her a little longer. We made our way to the room they were being tortured, peaking through the crack, we saw them being tortured. Liz and Jonas were already on the floor unconscious, covered in blood. I looked at Cammie; there was horror in her eyes.

"Gallagher girl, calm down, don't do anything stupid." I whispered in her ear.

"I don't ever do anything stupid." She whispered back.

"I beg to differ." I whispered, smirking. She elbowed me. Hard.

**Cammie's POV**

This is bad! I know that Liz isn't dead or anything, but still! I had to do something, but what? "You're next Macey McHenry." The man said. Macey looked terrified, she had the right to be. I'm not about to let him hurt any more of my friends. NO WAY! Although my plan wasn't one of my best plans, it was one of my worst ones. EVER.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? I think I did good on this one, but who am I to say that? It's your choice! Yup, your choice if you think I did good or bad. I'm really hoping that it was good, but I guess that you'll just have to tell me. What do you think her plan is? Is it better than she leads you to believe? Or will it fail miserably? How will Zach react after telling her not to do anything stupid and seeing her plan? Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. ExBoyfriend Issues!

CHAPTER 9

**Cammie's POV**

I scanned everything in the room from what I could see, for anything I could use as a weapon. I saw a case of trophies, a plastic sword (don't ask), there was a vent right above his head... I could use that to my advantage... Zach must've caught me looking at the vent. "You're not thinking of getting down there for a sneak attack are you? Don't be stupid..." he whispered.

"You'll see soon enough." I said. I took a hair pin out of my hair, aimed it at the vent and threw it at the vent. It made a loud enough noise for the guy torturing my friends to hear.

"What was that?! AH HA! She must be in the vents..." he said. He grabbed a latter and started opened it, he found nobody. I ran in and pushed the latter from under him, he banged his head on the wall while he was falling, I pinned his arms behind his back and started to twist it.

"Zach, hurry up and help them." I ordered.

"I tell you not to do anything stupid and what do you do?!" he asked/yelled. He untied everyone, I was still twisting this guy's arm.

"Stop it already!" the man yelled from pain.

"Then tell me what I want to know." I said.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb! Who are you? Why were you after me? Who do you work for?" I asked question after question.

"I'm not going answ-- OW!" he yelled, I was twisting his arm harder.

"Tell me." I ordered.

"FINE! I am Travis Hunt. I was after you because I was ordered to. I work for an organazation call Black Cobra." he said.

"Black Cobra?" I asked. I was twisting his arm harder without noticing...

**FLASHBACK**

"Cammie come on." Madison said. She is one of my childhood friends.

"Yeah, I know, I know." I said, running with Madison. It was a typical monday morning, we were late for school, I'm in 4th grade.

"It's your fault, you just had to sleep in." Madison complained.

"Yeah and you had to wait." I said, making it sound like I was complaining.

She groaned and said "well sorry for being a good friend." We both giggled, well... until a black car swerved and _almost_ hit us.

Madison screamed, but not me. A man came out, he didn't look strong. He had a black suit on and black sun glasses, black shoes, okay you get it... black everything. He glared at Madison and said in a deep scary voice "beat it!" She was gone in an instant, she actually left me. The man started walking closer to me, I backing away. "you can't get away."

He charged at me and I dodged, grabbed his arms and twisted it behind his back. I noticed he had a name tag on, it said 'Travis Hunt'. I actually ended up breaking his arm, when I finally let go he ran into his car and drove off. But before he was out of ange he yelled "the Black Cobra will get you!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"OH! I remember you! You're the guy that tried to kill me, but I ended up breaking your arm." I said.

"Yeah and can not break it again?" he asked.

"Sorry no can do." I said, twisting his arm harder. After I was done I ended up breaking his arm again. "Hm... that was the first time that Black Cobra came after me..." I started mumbling.

"They were after you? But why? You weren't in the academy yet." Bex said.

"Yeah... but I was a Morgan and I always will be." I said.

"Yeah but you have me to protect me." Zach said.

"I'm a Gallagher Girl, I don't need protecting." I said.

"Yeah and I'm a Blackthorne Boy sent to protect and watch over you." Zach said. Wait... does that mean he's only here because it's a mission? Does he even really care about me?

"Oh really? Then is this just a mission? Am I just... just..." I couldn't finish that sentence, I just couldn't. Instead I just ran out, Zach was pretty much right behind me, I went into the dance room, merged with the teens dancing. I completely blended in, not even Zach can find me. Maybe that was a little harsh... no, putting a gun to his head would be harsh, but I didn't do that.

**Zach's POV**

She completely took that the wrong way! I'm not just protecting her for a mission, that is part of it, but only a small part! Oh great... while I was chasing her she ran into a crowd of dancers. It'll be impossible to find her, great... I noticed that Jimmy pulled someone into a hallway... could it be Cammie? Of course, that's the only girl that he would try to get back! I made my way to the down leading to the hall, I leaned against it hear their conversation.

"Josh? What is this about?" Cammie asked.

"Cammie, I want you back." Jimmy said. I hate him! He thinks he can just get her back!

"Josh. I can't be with you." Cammie said. THANK GOD! She still likes me, I just know it.

"Oh come on, we're always off and on like this, let's just get back together again." Jimmy said. He's lucky he's still alive! I should just break his arms, legs and everyother part of him!

"NO! It's over Josh, we're over." I said.

"Oh come on, you're all I think about, just give me another chance." Jimmy said.

"Nice try, but that's what you siad last time. I gave you another and you gave me a broken heart." Cammie said.

"Oh... I said that last time...?" he asked. What did she see in him?!

"Yeah you did." Cammie said.

"Did I do this?" he asked, then their conversation ended. I knew exactly what happened, I was about to slam the door open and beat him up until I heard a bang.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Cammie yelled.

"Don't be like that." Jimmy said.

"Josh, get away fr-" Cammie got cut off, he's doing it again! That's it I can't stand this anymore! I soundlessly opened the door, he had Cammie pinned to the wall while deeply kissing her, she was desperately trying to get away. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him into a wall. "Zach..." She was completely out of breath, I pulled her close to me.

"Don't worry, I won't let him even touch you anymore." I whispered.

"Zach, I'm sorry..." she whispered. What was she apologizing for? For what she said before? Or... could it be that she's apologizing for enjoying kissing Jimmy? NO! NO WAY!

"What's your problem?" Jimmy asked.

"Back off! She's my girl!" I said. He looked down at my shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"I think your shirt told me that much." Jimmy joked, snickering.

"Maybe you should listen to it." I said, smirking.

"Get real, I won't give up." he said, then he walked away.

"Cammie, don't worry, I won't let him near you." I said, turning to look at her.

"I'm sorry..." she said, her voice was still in a whisper, but that might be from the lack of breath.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"Yeah... I... he..." she tried to say, I doubt she knew what she was saying.

"Did you enjoy kissing him?" I asked.

"No." Cammie said, she didn't even have to think. "I just couldn't get away, he was forcing himself on me."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from him." I said, pulling her in my arms.

"Zach..." Cammie mumbled, she lied against my chest.

"But I can't let him kissing you go." I said.

She shot up to look at me and said "Zach! I didn't want to let him! I just couldn't get away! You have to believe me! I tried, but I just couldn't get free!"

"I know." I whispered, but before she could answer, I kissed her passionately. It was a lot like how Jimmy kissed her, but she wasn't trying to get away from me, she kissed me back, she loved it. We broke off for air, she was staring into my eyes. I kissed her again, then we heard footsteps behind us but who's footsteps were they?

* * *

**How was that? Who's footsteps were they? Were they Bex/Macey/Liz/Grant/Jonas? Was Josh back? Could it be the Black Cobra? Or... could it be someone else?**


	10. Kisses and Terror!

**WARNING: This chapter is very short!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that!!!!!!!!!!! I'll make the next one longer, but I had to stop this one here!!!!!!!!!!!! I just had to!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 10

**Zach's POV**

The footsteps were coming closer and closer. I saw a shoe coming around the corner, staring at us was none other than... Joe Solomon. "Well, look what we have here." he started.

"Mr. Solomon..." I said, sounding annoyed.

"Looks like you two are having fun." he said, glaring at me. "Forcing yourself on her, Zach you're horrible." His glare turned into asmirk.

"No, that's not what happened. Jimmy was trying to force himself on Cammie and I saved her." I said.

"Jimmy?" he asked.

"Josh." Cammie corrected.

"Oh..." he said.

"Yeah... he's really got to get a life." Zach said.

I noticed Cammie roll her eyes. Don't tell me she still isn't over him after what he just did! Well... I'll just have to make her forget about him... then I internally smirked slyly.

"Anyways... you two are to report back to the Morgan house right away." Joe said, then he left.

"This is such a drag." I said.

"Yeah, let's go." Cammie said

She was already starting to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms, she stared into my eyes with a shocked expression (for only 4.6 seconds).

"Zach." Cammie said.

"Gallagher girl, I'm going to kiss you now." I said. I pressed my lips against her warm lips, placed my arms around her waist, tightly. Her arms around my neck now, kissing me back.

We broke off for air, I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine. She moved even closer to me, pressing our bodies against one another, she kissed me passionately.

When we finished, well... finished for now, we exited the building hand in hand. We got in the car, but I didn't start it up yet, I turned to look at Cammie, putting my arm around her waist, pulling her to me again. She was pretty much in my lap now, we started kissing once again.

We broke apart, she stayed close to me though. "Zach, we should go." Cammie said.

"Yeah..." I said.

She sat in her seat when I started the car.

When we got there, the door was half opened already. We got out of the car and went to the door, due to my spy skills I knew something was wrong. I slowly opened the door, peaking inside. When we looked in I couldn't believe my eyes, I'm pretty sure that Cammie felt the same way because she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it. I looked at her, tears running down her face. I knew this would be bad when I saw it, but I didn't know it'd be this bad. Cammie's a spy and spies don't cry this easily, especially not Cammie. What we saw was a trail of blood...

* * *

**How was it? Short, I know!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about that again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to make the next one longer, but this one had to stop here!!!!!!!!!!!! (Like I said before...) It was just the perfect moment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Anyways... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter will be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. The Truth!

CHAPTER 11

**Cammie's POV**

Who's blood could that be? Mom? Joe? Macey? Bex? Liz? Grant? Jonas? WHO'S BLOOD IS IT?! "Zach..." I mumbled.

He put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him and knew he would be there for me.

We cautiously sneaked in, we peaked into the kitchen, it was dark, there was someone lying on the floor, covered in blood.

Then someone hit me onto the floor from behind, he hit me with something large and hard, it felt like a wooden baseball bat.

I looked up and saw Zach punching the person in the face a few times, Zach wasn't even getting hit once. When I get hurt then Zach goes into serious mode, he is the best spy and the best boyfriend...

He slammed the person into the wall, the person fell onto the floor. Zach fpound some rope and tied him up, and then came to my side. "You okay Cam?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me up, into his arms, in a protective way.

"Who are you?" Zach asked, he sounded serious and threatening.

"You'll never win." he muttered.

Zach kicked the guy.

"Who are you?" Zach asked again, with the same emotion, but only more annoyed.

"I'm not going to tell the likes of you." he said.

Zach kicked him again, but harder.

"Zach you'll never get him to tell you like that." I said, and then I took the wooden bat from the guy, handing it to Zach. "You have to use a stronger force." A smirk cam across both Zach's face and mine.

Zach hit him with the bat and kicked him.\

"I will never tell!" the guy yelled.

"This guy is persistant..." Zach mumbled.

"I don't care how persistant he is." I said.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie went to the counter and picked up a pot and started walking over to the guy. She smashed the pot of his head.

"Now that's torture." Cammie said.

"No, eating your cooking would be." I said. Although, I never have eaten her cooking.

"I will... not... tell..." he muttered.

"His going to crack." Cammie said.

"No, that pot probably started cracking his head." I teased.

She picked the pot and threw it at me and yelled "shut up!"

"Touchy." I said, as I dodged the pot.

"I will never... tell the likes... of you." the guy muttered.

Cammie went over to the supply cabinet and grab a broom, when I saw her face she was smirking. She whacked him with it, it looked like she was having fun.

"At least you're good at torturing someone..." I muttered.

She turned to me glaring, she whacked me, or at least tried, I dodged just in time.

"You be wishing I wasn't so good." Cammie said, smirking.

"I already do." I said, but then she whacked me again, but I dodged. "You're such a bad aim."

"You'll regret saying that!" she yelled at me.

"I really doubt it." I said.

"How is it that we got so off track, aren't we supposed to be torturing him until he tells us?" Cammie asked, turning back to the guy. She was about to hit him, I grabbed the broom before she hit him.

"Hold on, I'll try again." I said, pulling the broom out of her hands and dropped it on the floor. But when I pulled the broom away from her, I pulled her with it, she was in my arms.

"Zach." Cammie warned me.

"I'll handle him, but first..." I said, pulling Cammie in for a quick kiss.

When we were done (which was 2.27 seconds later), I faced the guy, I kicked him harder than before...

After numerous attacks on him, he finally caved in... but would we be able to with stand the truth?

* * *

**Sorry it's so short again!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	12. The Truth Part II

CHAPTER 12

**Cammie's POV**

I wanted to know why he was trying to get me, and what this was about. I HATE NOT BEING TOLD! He was the one who attacked me first, and killed Monica, he would pay for this...

Zach kicked him, again. I finally got tired of it and kicked him myself and he yelled in pain. Zach looked at me confussed and then I said "Are you going to tell my why you are after me or not?" I asked Zach looked me, too confussed to get any of this.

**Zach POV**

Cammie muse of kicked him, HARD! He yelled in pain! And she looks p*****? Do these two know each other, or something, cause he looks like he's about to cave.

**Cammie POV**

I was about to kick him again, and he caved! Finally!

"Okay, okay............we are after he because.........." He stopped!

"Well............." I said and I dragged on leaving him room to answer.

"WE ARE AFTER YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN FATHER!" He yelled and then passed out, everything fell into place, for me that is. I almost stopped breathing.

**Zach POV**

Cammie looked like she was about to stop breathing, but how does she know what he's talking about? She understood perfectly. But...................how? She looked at me and said "He killed by best friend, who was...............was.........." She couldn't finish, but why? Then she started to........cry? "He killed someone who was even closer to me than you." she said and just stood there saying nothing.

For the first time, I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

But how could anyone be closer to her than me?

**Cammie POV**

No way I was going to tell Zach of all people I had a sister, who meant everything to me, I was not going to tell him, no way! So I used the Morgan family trait and made sure he saw no emotion, even if I was just crying moments ago.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie is such a mystery...

She has no emotion on her face now... but moments ago...

"Cam, what was that all about?"

"What? You don't understand?" she asked.

"Not... exactly.." I muttered.

"I guess that is to be expected..." she trailed off.

"What are you talking aabout?" I asked.

"It's nothing..." she said, looking at the dead corpse.

I pushed her to the wall, pinning her there.

"Zach. Stop." she said.

"NO! I won't!" I yelled.

"Zach, calm down." Cammie said.

"Cammie stop this, you're enclosing yourself from everything. I won't let you enclose yourself from me, I love you too much." I said.

Cammie's POV

I can't tell him, I knew he was right but my mother knew, and I was good with that, I can't give in. I have to leave, and Zach can't find me.

You see, my dad made acouple micro-discs that only my sister and I knew about and they killed her without knowing she knew so they want me to tell them, but no one and I mean no one knows except me! Not even my mother knows! So I can't tell Zach, I just can't.

"I have my reasons for enclosing myself, you would too, if you were in my position, so let me go!" I yelled at him, he wasn't liking that answer, so he kept pushing, but I would only let some slip enough for him to leave me alone.

"NO! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE HIDING!" He yelled again, he was not letting this go.

"I..............I can't tell you......because..........." I started but I couldn't finish.

"Because why?" He asked not yelling, but trying to get through ot me.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I said, and then I dug my nails into his skin.

When I said I dug my nails into his skin, I mean hard.

"OW!" he yelled, his grip loosened enough for me to slip out.

The ran out the door, out the house, the fled from town...

**Zach's POV**

Damn! She got away, but I will find her...

No matter what...

I ran out the door, but smash right into Joe.

CRAP!

"Where are you heading?" Joe asked.

"Out." I said.

I got past him, I had to focus on finding Cammie...

Where would she head?

"Where...?

* * *

**Where is she headed? Will Zach find her? How will she escape both the guys who are after and... Zachary Goode? Is there anywhere safe anymore? I have to once again thank the talented Twilight113!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review Time!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Zach's First Attempt!

CHAPTER 13

**Zach's POV**

I had no idea where Cammie went. More importantly what was she hiding? I looked everywhere I knew she hides and then I checked her room.

**Cammie POV**

I ran to Gallagher academy, I went to Sublevel 1.

I have a special hiding spot there, no one knew where it was.

I knew Zach was going crazy trying to find me, he is like that, I get away and he freaks out. End of story. No exceptions.

I slipped out, now that I have my emotions in check you see, Amanda she was my sister, she was closer to me than Zach, she knew my deep, deep, deepest secret that my mother doesn't even know. She was the one I trusted, and now she was dead.

Whenever it came to her, I would let all my emotions go, I couldn't help it, she was the one who could take all my walls down, no one else could, not even Zach.

I went to my room.

I was sitting on my bed thinking................now. I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Zach got here, so I already knew what I would say, I had it planned out. He just..........can't know _everything_.

My door sprung open 3 minutes and 20 seconds later, Zach entered and sat down on the bed next to me. He didn't say anything. he knew I was sad, and mad, and well...knew too, too much. He was quiet, I liked it that way.

"Cammie, just tell me more." He said, I just shook me head, no.

"No, I can't it, if tell you more, it will be like me writing death all over you. That's how much trouble I am in, my mother doesn't even know why they want me. but I...............I do." I said and looked away.

"Cammie, you can tell me. Please, I want to help you." Zach said, I couldn't tell him, I couldn't, it would hurt him too much. He was being persistant, but I was too.

"I am not telling you, so leave me alone, you know I won't tell you, and I will leave it at that."

"Cammie, please." he begged.

I didn't respond.

"Cammie."

Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned down on my bed.

He was on top of me, but not putting his weight on me.

"Zach, get off."

"Not until you tell me."

"That's not going to happen and we both know it."

"Cammie."

**Zach POV**

I had her pinned, she still wasn't giving in, and I hated it, but I knew she wasn't going to tell me, but why? What could be so important to her that she couldn't tell me? I don't understand.

She looked at me and I oddly enough loosened my grip, which was a bad idea. She flipped me over, so I was the one pinned, that is one of the problems with your girlfriend being a spy, she could hurt you, as much as you can to her, maybe even more...

"Zach, I am not telling you, get it through your thick head, it is something closer to me than....." She trailed off, but why?

"Cammie please tell me, what is more important to you more than?" I asked, she just shook her head and said.

"You." She got off me and left me there, dazed. How could something mean more to her than me? I was way more confussed, now.

**Cammie's POV**

I hope I confused him.

It'd be better that way...

I probably do need his help, but it's not worth it if he has to possibly (most likely) lose his life for me...

I walked through the east wing, that's where Zach's room was when blackthorn came...

I can't exactly say it was good times, but they weren't as bad as now...

I walked into Zach's old room.

He would never suspect looking here, but that's not why I'm here...

**Zach's POV**

When I finally got out of my daze, I was wondering where she would go...

Probably somewhere unsuspecting...

But that could mean anywhere to Cammie...

I'll just have to search the whole school...

**Cammie's POV**

This passageway wasn't too secret.

There was a dent in the wall.

It was meant to look like someone punched the wall (which in this school it is actually possible).

I put my hand on the dent, palm facing down.

I felt a funny tingle at my hand.

Then the passageway opened.

I walked was just about to walk in, but then I heard someone running through the hallway.

The door knob was slowly turning.

I ran in the passageway, scanned my hand on another dent, then the passageway closed.

From this passageway, I was able to see and hear him.

He entered.

He punched the wall, it left a huge dent...

"Damn it! Why does she insist on keeping this to herself? Damn it!" he yelled, punching the wall repeatedly.

Did I do this to him?

Did I make him do this?

Just then he stopped looked at his fists, then punched the wall again.

I saw it...

There was blood on his fists...

But he didn't care...

Damn...

I did this to him...

What should I do?

Just then the door slammed open.

In came a man.

Zach stopped punching the wall, he slipped his bloody hands in his pockets.

"May help you?" he asked.

"Yes. Do you know someone named Cameron Ann Morgan?" the man asked.

"Who's asking?" Zach asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, I know her... a bit, but not that much." he said.

"Close enough. You're going to have to die." the man said.

My eyes widened.

This was because of me...

Zach's going to die because of me...

* * *

**Will Zach die? Will Cammie try to help him? Who is this man? Where are Cammie's mom/Bex/Liz/Macey/Grant/Jona right now? Are they in trouble? I would like to thank Twilight113!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Cammie To The Rescue!

CHAPTER 14

**Zach's POV**

What the hell is going on?!

It's not everyday you get threatened to be killed.

Well...

Maybe not yours at least...

Mine?

Definitely!!!!!!

I watched as the man pulled out a gun.

He was about to fire at me, but then the unexpected happened.

Out came Cammie...

The odd thing, which I probably shouldn't find weird ny now.

She came out of the wall...

Lunged at the man, punched him in the face, and knocked him out.

But then she turned around and faced me with hurt in her eyes. She walke dover to me, but she seemed upset. She lightly pulled my hands out of my pockets...

My bloody hands...

"Never again." she whispered.

"Cammie, I--" but she didn't let me finish.

"Zach, stop it! Don't do that ever again." she said, tears started going down her cheeks. "It's not worth you getting all bloody over. It's not worth you punching the wall..." she sounded like she was half mocking me on the last part.

"Cammie, of course it's worth it. You're worth anything." I said, pulling her into my arms.

She didn't resist or anything.

"Zach, keep a way from me." she said.

"Cammie?" I asked.

"I don't want you dying because of me." she said, then pushed away from me, looking me in the eyes. A smile on her face, but it was obviously forced.

"I won't die."

"You don't know that. You don't even know what's going on." she said.

"Well maybe if you told me."

"Zach, you're the spy, you figure it out." Cammie said, then she walked away.

Just great...

She is such a mystery...

Cammie what's going on in your mind?

* * *

**Well? How was it? I know it was short, but I have a good reason! Really! You might already know if you read some chapters of my different stories, but if not I'll tell you now. I was sick and still am. My brain isn't working too well, so it's short. I'm terribly sorry about that! Anyways, I'll try harder on the next chapter. I PROMISE! **_**REVIEWING TIME!!!!!!!!!**_


	15. Tailing Cammie!

Chapter 15

**Zach's POV**

What could she be thinking?

Where could she be right now?

I ran down the halls and found her going through a secret passageway near the elevator that leads to the Sublevels. I followed her and kept to the shadows, it's actually really easy to tail her.

She soon led me through a lot of passages (8 to be exact).

She must be going to a really classified part of the academy.

After a while, she went through another passageway, there was a light. I waited a few minutes before entering, but I knew I should've waited longer. I got pinned to the wall.

Cammie's face was close to mine.

Her eyes locked with mine. They were serious.

"Zach..." she whispered, "you shouldn't be here."

"Come on, did you really think I wouldn't follow you?"

"Shh..." she whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Zach, please just..." she trailed off, her grip tightening, "just leave."

"No, I can't do that, I'm not leaving without you."

She smiled.

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be..."

"What?"

She let go of me, but leaned closer.

She kissed me slowly, and passionately.

But then I felt her put something on my forehead, that's when everything went black.

The last thing I heard was, "sorry Zach."

Why did she do it?

What exactly did she do?

Where am I anyways?

When is she going to tell me everything?

Will she tell me everything?

How will I get it out of her?

* * *

**So, what do you think? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! And sorry for the super-shortness!!!!!!!**


	16. Captured by Cammie!

Chapter 16

**Zach's POV**

"Whoa, this is taking longer than I though it would." a heard a familiar voice.

I slowly started opening my eyes, but then there was a bright light, which caused my eyes to shut closed.

"Oh, you awake?"

I opened them again, a face was blocking the light.

Cammie...

"Gallagher girl?" I asked.

"Good, you're _finally_ awake." she said, smiling, but it looked like she meant it, or at least partly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Gallagher academy." she said, her voice sounded like she was pointing out the obvious.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"Roseville, Virgina." she said, holding in a laugh.

"Enough of your games, tell me where I am."

"You're the one who followed me, you tell me." she said.

My vision was starting to come back to me more clearly now.

Cammie was now sitting across from me.

She was on a couch.

I looked where I was.

Tied to a chair.

Of course.

"Is this really neccisary?" I asked.

"No."

"Then un-tie me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I like you better this way," she said, followed by laughter.

Her sweet laughter.

Beautiful.

"Well, in that case..." she smacked before I could finish.

She glared.

"Just kidding, geez..." I mumbled.

She stared at me, looking as if she was determining if she should tell me something.

"You'll be here a while."

"What?"

"This is the only safe place for you. I knew you would follow me. But I was ready." she said.

I could feel the anger rising in me. I could only hope I was wrong about what she was thinking.

"What the h*** are you talking about?!" I asked.

"Zach. I love you, I don't want them to get you. It's as simply as that. They want me, not you, so they'll get me." she said.

"Cammie! No! Don't be so stupid! They'll kill you!"

"Do you even know who they are?"

"No, but they'll kill you! I just know it!" I yelled.

"Zach."

"At least let me help you," I pleaded.

"Sorry."

"Cammie! You can't give your life away!" I yelled, and as I did, I felt the rope that she tied around me loosening.

Soon it was loose enough.

I managed to break free, and jumped at Cammie, causing her to flip over the back of the couch, and onto the fllor.

I pinned her down.

"Zach." she whispered.

* * *

**What will happen next? This is going to be around how long the next chapters will be, that's so I can update more. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Zach's Second Attempt!

Chapter 17

Zach's POV

"Cammie, I won't let you throw your life away." I said.

"Let... let me up." she said, trying to break free.

"No."

"Zach!"

"No Cammie."

She tried to kick, but it wasn't working.

"It won't work." I said.

"Stop it!" she pleaded.

"No. Just let me help you." I said.

"No way."

"Please." I begged in a soft voice, as i leaned only a few centimeters from her lips.

She flushed pink.

"I..." she started, but then I kissed her.

She stopped resisting.

Once we broke off, I was only a few centimeters from her lips again.

She was staring into my eyes.

"So... can I help you?" I asked.

"Fine." she muttered. "Now let me up."

"My pleasure." I said, and then got off her.

I help out my hand to help her up, which she gladly took.

"Now Cammie, explain."

She sighed.

"Fine. There was an organization called Black Cobra, they were after my father. Well... actually after the whole Morgan family, or at least the spy half." she said.

"What? So some of your family members aren't spies?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why do they want to eliminate your family."

"My father." she said.

I stayed silent.

"Back at the house... the girl that was killed was my sister. You see, my dad made a couple micro-discs that only my sister and I knew about and they killed her without knowing she knew so they want me to tell them, but no one and I mean no one knows except me! Not even my mother knows!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight... you have a sister who was killed, your dad made micro-disks and Black Cobra wants those micro-disks?"

"Yeah, that's right Zach." she said.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness!!!! Can't think of anything else!!!! If you have ideas, feel free to tell me, you'll get credit, no worries there. REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	18. Zach's Seduction!

Chapter 18

**Cammie's POV**

I can't believe I actually told him the truth, oh well, it's not like I told him all of the truth. That would be disastrous.

Only now did I notice that Zach was closer to me, his hand slipped around my waist.

"What else is there?"

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. Was I thinking out loud?

"Yes, you were thinking out loud. Cammie, tell me." Zach said.

"I... can't..." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't!" I snapped.

I can't possibly tell him that Black Cobra will do anything to get me and that they'll kill me once I tell them, or at least they think I'll tell them. I can't possibly tell him about their tight security that will make sure to eliminate me. Maybe I could find a way to make sure he doesn't follow me... I could tie him up again...

"I'm going with you no matter what, no tricks Cammie. I don't care about their security or anything else, I'll protect you."

"Crap! Why do I keep doing this!?" I yelled.

"Cammie, I'm coming with you."

"NO!" I yelled, pushing him away.

"Cammie, I thought we already discussed this, I'm coming with you." Zach said, grabbing both my wrists, making sure I wouldn't run for it.

Running did cross my mind.

Zach pushed me into a wall, and now I was pinned. His face was only an inch away from mine, I could feel his breath on me.

His face just kept getting close, he couldn't come with me! NO!

"STOP ZACH!" I yelled, right in his face and he looked back in my eyes and I shook me head, if he didn't I would have to make him.

"No Cammie, you need me to go with you!" He yelled back, and I kneeded him where it hurt, and got away from his grasp, and he collapsed to the ground.

"I'm sorry Zach, but this is a family matter, and you aren't anywhere near being my family, no one in Gallagher or Blackthorne is, not even my mother. Morgan blood only, and they only want me." I said, and with that I ran, and I kept running, until I found my self, right back where I started, with Zach waiting.

He was on his feet at this point, watching me with determined eyes.

"Cammie, I--" he started, but I clamped my hands on my ears.

"No! Y-you can't! No! Y-you--" I was yelling but then I tripped over my own feet (Smart one Cammie). I felt Zach grab my wrists, pulling my hands off my ears and pulled me into his chest.

I hid my face in it so you couldn't try to taunt me with his kisses.

Seriously, I get drunk off his kisses...

No matter how hard I tried not to face him, he lifted my chin to see me. He kissed me gently and then murmured against my lip, "Cammie, I need to help you. Would you rather I'm by your side helping you, having you know where I am, or have me following you without you knowing, well you'd know now but I'd still do it, and me possibly getting killed that way? I'd be safer with you. I will go with you."

"No..." I breathed against his lips.

"Yes." he pressed his lips against mine hard. One of his hands was on my back and was pushing me into him even more. The other one was tangling in my hair.

I-I can't l-let him come... no... Zach stop!

"No." he whispered into the kiss.

Just great, I keep thinking out loud.

He pushed me onto the ground and was still kissing me roughly.

His legs tangled with mine, making sure I had no escape.

I finally gave up and tangled my arms around his neck, kissing him back.

He definitely took this as a yes, which I suppose it is, he kissed me harder for a second and then broke away, grinning.

I sighed.

But to my surprise, he wasn't done, he moved to my neck and was kissing it.

I moaned, squirming for a second but then stopping and squirming again when he moved to my collarbone, but then stopping again.

He stopped after fifteen minutes, but he didn't look satisfied.

He wanted more.

I wanted more.

"Do you know where their base is?" Zach asked.

"yeah." I breathed, slightly out of breath.

He smirked at this.

"So, we just gonna go there and flip the self destruct switch?" Zach asked.

"What?!"

"Hey, can you blame me for wanting to get it over with so we can continue?" he asked, and I turned bright red, which his smirk widened at.

"It's in California." I said.

Zach was still on top of me, I didn't like being on the bottom, knowing he could start all over again. Sure I wanted him to, but we needed to go.

He sighed and got off of me. He pulled me up but made sure to pull me right into his arms, and then I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"To California we go then." Zach said.

"Do you honestly expect to just walk out of here without someone stopping us?" I asked.

"That's what secret passages are for." Zach smirked when I turned around to look at him. "What you do it all the time, don't you?" his smirk widened.

"Let's just go..." I mumbled and we walked to the secret passage that led outside the school. We hurried into town and to the airport.

Zach bought our tickets and we had to wait five minutes before getting on.

I sat near the window, which I learned was a big mistake. I turned to look at Zach and saw him moving closer, he slipped a hand arm my waist and the other firmly on my back. His lips were pressed against my lips again.

What happened before happened all over again, but he got to do it for much longer. Much, much, longer.

**That's all for now, I'll try to update soon!!!!**

**If you have an idea then PM me, BYE!!!!**

**Oh right!!!!!! Twilight113 helped me with some of the ideas in this!!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!! **


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE

***** AUTHOR'S NOTE *****

I am terribly sorry for the delay on all of my fan fiction stories, but since it's near the end of school (THANK GOD FOR THAT!) I've been awfully busy.

When it's summer I promise I'll update more often. I won't be able to update any of the stories until after June 30th, that's probably the earliest.

I'm sorry for the delay, but it will soon be over.

_**cammieXzach9900**_


	20. Cavan's Base!

Chapter 19

**Cammie's POV**

"You do know where we're going right?" Zach asked after two hours of walking.

"Of course." I said.

"We're barely in California anymore." He said, sounding all matter of fact like.

"Zach, you think you know everything, but just leave this to me." I said.

"Hey, who's that girl?" He wondered out loud, or at least he seemed like he wasn't talking to me. I looked where he was looked and my jaw practically hit the ground.

"Oh my god! Monica!" I couldn't help but yell over to her. She turned around and grinned at me.

"You know her?" Zach asked.

"Uh-huh." I said as the girl ran over to us.

"Cam, how have you been?" Monica asked.

"Good. You look... better than the last time I saw you..." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Both Monica and Zach asked.

"Monica, last time I saw you, well, you kind of..." I sighed. "You looked dead."

"OH! Honestly, Cam, you should actually check if someone's dead or just passed out." Monica rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm guessing this is your sister." Zach said.

"Yeah. Monica, Zach, Zach, Monica." I introduced one another.

"So, you got yourself a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Are you heading to Black Cobra's base?" I asked louder than she asked her question.

"Yeah." She gave me a smile that said we'll talk about him later.

"So are we." I grinned.

"Alright then, let's beat the crap outta them!" Monica exclaimed **(A/N: Yes she's a lot like Bex, but whatever :P)**

We continued walking until we saw a large rock in the middle of nowhere.

"Allow me." Monica grinned, walking over to the rock. I used this opportunity to look at Zach and give him his smirk. He rolled his eyes, but I heard him chuckle lightly.

Monica pushed a gemstone into the rock, she had one just like I did, considering we were infiltrating Black Cobra's base before, although, we were 10 at the time.

The rock started lifting up, a whole base was underneath and once it was all up, we all went in. It was pitch black inside, so I clapped my hands twice.

The lights went on but we saw ten Black Cobra members staring at us.

"I liked it much better with the lights off." I sighed.

* * *

**I finally updated, sorry, I just couldn't think of anything to type. This isn't that good either, so, yeah...**


	21. Boom!

Chapter 20

**Cammie's POV**

The men charged at us with knives, and we were quickly dealing with them. Knocking some of them out, killing others, breaking some of their legs. Blah, blah, blah...

And presto, the fight is finished. The ones who were still conscious were tied up.

"Alright, let's finish Black Cobra for good this time." Monica grinned.

"This time?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me.

"Oops, I guess you didn't tell him about... everything yet." Monica apologized to me.

"No. I was really hoping you wouldn't bring anything up..." I mumbled.

"Um, we'll explain after. But first we need to deal with Black Cobra." Monica told Zach. He just nodded, but was still looking at me.

"So, Monica, should we go directly to the boss or just go to the control room?" I asked. She pondered on this for a minute.

"Control room seems better." Monica said. We all started heading to the control room, going down numerous halls. Zach seemed to notice that we knew exactly where to go, but it also looked like he knew where to go as well.

But he stayed quiet.

"Here we go." I said after numerous fights with Black Cobra members, we finally got into the control room. "Now then... should we set it for an hour?" I asked Monica.

"Yeah, it did take us at least 40 minutes to get this far after all." Monica said, nodding.

"Set what?" Zach finally asked.

Monica grinned and looked at him, "boom."

I laughed, and started to set the self-destruction of the base. Monica helped me after a minute. Zach was keeping guard for members of Black Cobra, and I heard fists fly every so often.

"He's very helpful." I whispered to Monica.

"Yeah. You snagged yourself a good one. Not to mention a hot one." she winked at me. I laughed, and we were just about done when we heard more fists flying.

"Alright, now let's get the heck out of here." I said, and we left the room. Finding Zach and a stack of unconscious/dead Black Cobra members.

"Done?" he asked me. I nodded and we all hurried to the exit, dealing with more members along the way.

We all stood 100 or so feet away from the base and watched as it exploded.

Zach was watching me afterward.

"Better start explaining." Monica laughed.

I sighed, "I guess so..." I paused, and bite my lip lightly, "okay, Zach, ask away. I'll explain as much as I'm allowed to."

"Allowed to?" he asked, but then shrugged. "When did you come here before?"

Of course, he asks _that_ question...

* * *

**What will Cammie tell him? Are Black Cobra really all gone now? DUN DUN DUN!**


	22. The Talk!

**Chapter 20**

**Cammie's POV**

"3 Months before I met you." I told him, he gave me a questionable look.

"Oh," He replies slowly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing the concern in his face.

"Nothing," He answers with a shake of his head.

"Cam, I think I know something that would help this little situation." Monica said.

"What?" I asked.

"I pocketed some truth serum from the base before we left. Both of you should drink up some." Monica grinned. "That way he can ask you questions and you'll have to tell the truth and you can ask him things about himself, I mean, he seems like the mysterious kind of guy."

"It's like you didn't just meet him today." I said dryly.

"Besides, we both know he's lying about it being nothing." Monica grinned at Zach. I actually somewhat believed him though... She took out a bottle and handed it to me. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged and drank a bit. She took it back and handed it to Zach a bit more forceful. He drank a bit, just like I did.

"Okay, since he asked you a question already, it's your turn, Cam." Monica said.

"Zach, what really is bothering you about me being here 3 months before I met you?" I asked slowly, watching him. He bit his lip, trying not to talk. "Zach?"

"Answer the question, buddy!" Monica smacked his arm. He didn't even flinch.

"I was here at the same time." He whispered.

My eyes widened when it dawned on me. "You... you're with Black Cobra?"

"I was! I'm not anymore though!" Zach said quickly.

"You can't just leave them, but since you have to tell the truth... whatever." Monica grumbled. "Zach. Ask a question. Now."

"How long have you known about Black Cobra?" Zach asked.

"Since I was five." I said without hesitating. His eyes widened.

"Why were you here three months before I met you?" I asked.

"I was being trained." He grumbled. "When did you start going against Black Cobra?"

"When I was ten." I shrugged, but then I smirked at him. "Explain what happened that day, the one when I broke into Black Cobra's headquarters." I heard him swear under his breath. "Now."

"I was being trained, and then there was a break in. They decided that I was ready enough and that they needed backup, most of the members were out on a training mission. There were two girls and one man." He stopped, looking away from me.

"And?" I asked.

"I shot the man."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	23. He Did What!

**Chapter 21**

**Cammie's POV**

My eyes widened.

Zach shot him.

Zach killed him.

Zach KILLED my dad.

I stumbled away from him.

"Cammie, I'm sorry, I just... I thought I was doing the right thing." Zach said, still unable to look at me. Monica was glaring at Zach, ready to claw his eyes out.

"Well you weren't!" I snapped.

"Cammie, please, listen to me." He grabbed a hold of my hands, pulling me against his chest. "I didn't know better until later. It was when I met you that I realized whose side I should be on." I felt both horrified and embarrassed at the same time.

"Let go of her!" Monica practically snarled at Zach.

"Monica, it's okay. I need to talk to him alone." I told her quietly. She walked thirty feet away after a minute passed. "How did I change your mind?"

"You showed me that your side was doing the right thing, whereas Black Cobra wanted all of you dead. That's another thing, they wanted you dead, that's why I was sent to tail you in that coveops assignment, to see how good you were. If you weren't good, they'd kill you. If you were good they'd want me to try to recruit you, if you weren't going to join then they'd kill you. There's no way I could let that happen." He pulled me closer.

"You killed him." I mumbled.

"Because I was stupid." Zach said.

"Yes you were!" I felt tears sting my eyes. He tightened his arm around my waist and pressed his lips against mine.

"I can't change what I did, but I can try to make up for it by keeping you safe. He would want you to be safe." Zach whispered against my lips after a little while.

He's right, nothing can change the past, but we can shape the future.

Monica came back, glaring at Zach still.

"Relax, he's fine." I sighed, staying in Zach's arms. "He's on our side."

* * *

**That's all, the story's over (FINALLY!). I finished my third story out of how many... *groans* there's still a lot to go :( Well, bye everyone!**


End file.
